


Friday Nights

by delorita



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christian Bale character, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Sean Bean Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s a PWP. What can I say? I just HAD to write this. A big fat thank you goes to my dear beta <a href="http://brushed-velvet.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://brushed-velvet.livejournal.com/"></a><b>brushed_velvet</b>!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a PWP. What can I say? I just HAD to write this. A big fat thank you goes to my dear beta [](http://brushed-velvet.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://brushed-velvet.livejournal.com/)**brushed_velvet**!

„Fuck me already, Preston!“ Partridge groaned under his breath, waiting naked on his hands and knees for his partner to own him.

They’d both ceased their dose of Prozium, as they always did on Friday evenings.

Preston said nothing, just grinned slightly. His skin was all on fire and he knew as soon as he touched Partridge’s back with his bare hands, the other man would make an animal like noise.

His cock was already rock hard, his balls near to bursting point.

Partridge was the same.

But Preston didn’t want it to be over too fast. He needed to draw the moment of anticipation out for longer.

Without gloves he felt so sensitive, it almost made him dizzy even without touching human flesh.

“Come on!” Partridge’s voice grew urgent and he spread his legs even wider.

Preston had to swallow at the sight in front of him. He licked his lips unconsciously. He knew the penetration would hurt like hell from his own experience. But what followed afterwards was so worth it.

This time he decided to make it a little easier for the strong cleric in front of him and he rasped in a low voice, “I’ll spoil you today.” With that he bent down and did an unexpected sweep with his tongue over Partridge’s exposed hole.

“DAMN!” the other man exclaimed, a bit shocked, but added, growling, “Oh shit, do that again.”

Preston was very pleased with himself for getting such a reaction, so he licked once more. Much slower this time, lots of saliva involved. He felt himself harden even more by doing that. After several times of intense stroking with his wet tongue, Partridge’s outer ring started to spasm of its own accord and the man groaned and moaned uncontrollably.

Preston took pity on Partridge and, bracing himself for a very strong emotional shock, he reached around and took the other man’s dick in his fist. The heat almost scorched him whole. He was always utterly amazed about the smoothness of his partner’s cock. And for a very brief moment he was wondering why they didn’t always cease the Prozium and allowed themselves those intense pleasures that burned to the core more often.

He dismissed the thought instantly. They were Grammaton Clerics First Class. They served Libria. Fucking each Friday had the only purpose of getting rid of the bodily tension inside, to think clear again afterwards, just like a hand to hand combat training session.

“Preston!” the demanding voice of his partner brought him out of his musings and he started to pump Partridge’s hard on eagerly, gripping his hip with his left hand. The heat of the other man’s hot skin was like a powerful energy spike.

Preston could hardly suppress a gasp.

He felt Partridge start to rock and thrust into his fist very unsteadily but with such force, that almost made them tumble. The moment Partridge shot his seed over Preston’s fingers, Preston entered him with one forceful stroke, breaching all of Partridge’s inner defences at once.

They both groaned loudly in unison. “Oh fuck, Partridge!” Preston couldn’t hold the words back and almost yelled it. The pressure and all consuming heat around his cock was so overpowering his strength that he had to stop his motion for a moment, otherwise he’d come right with his very first inward stroke.

Partridge took Preston’s hand, that still held his own cock, and made him smear every last drop of semen all over his balls and pubic hair. The stickiness was just too delicious and made him forget the pain the first inward stroke always held.

Then Partridge started to move.

Taking over.

Preston was in a trance.

Partridge liked that immensely. Even though the other man didn’t admit it, Partridge just knew that he himself was in control now and not the man who was fucking him.

He had Preston at his mercy.

“You own me.” He sighed anyway.

The words made Preston start to pump into him with such frenzy, that Partridge wondered if he’d be able to sit the next day. But he rocked back, meeting trust with equal trust, getting lost in their joined power.

The two best first class clerics moving as one.

Partridge got hard again just at the thought of it. He felt Preston’s teeth digging into his shoulder, his hot breath ghosting over his neck, his hands leaving bruises on his hips.

Together they spiralled frantically into oblivion. Not thinking, just

…feeling…

FIN 


End file.
